diaroleplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
TXF3 (DIA's Productions)
The X Factor ''(series 3)'' is the third series of The X Factor. It started on 26 January 2017. It finished on 30 March 2017. The 4 judges were Olly Murs, Demi Lovato, Nicole Scherzinger and Niall Horan. The host was Dermot O'Leary. The host for The Xtra Factor was Matt Edmondson. There was 4 contestants in each category. In judges' houses, 4 became 2 and there was 1 wildcard, there was 2 contestants in each category (excluding the Groups which had 3 due to the wildcard). The categories were Boys, Girls, Overs & Groups. Competing : – Made it through to the Live Shows : – Made it through to the Live Shows, as a wildcard. Judges' Houses Live Shows Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live Show results Live show details Week 1 * Theme: "Express yourself" (songs to showcase who they are) * Musical guest: Ellie Goulding (MargaretteWaldorf) – Lights Judges' vote to eliminate * Murs: Angelic Royalty – despite stating that Charlie was disappointing, backed his own act * Lovato: Charlie – effectively backed her own act * Scherzinger: Charlie – based on sing-off performances * Horan: Angelic Royalty – wasn't sure who to send home but favoured Charlie Week 2 * Theme: "Movies" (songs from films) * Musical guest: Demi Lovato (SAARobbedGoddess) – Warrior Judges' vote to eliminate * Murs: Lady L'Eliza – gave no reason but backed his own act * Lovato: Archie – said that Archie was not very good * Scherzinger: Archie – though she liked Archie, said that Lady L'Eliza had more potential * Horan: Archie – effectively backed his own act Week 3 * Theme: "Divas" * Musical guest: Busted (TwentyOneThrones) – Thunderbirds Are Go Judges' vote to eliminate * Murs: Toxic Melodies – based on who was thought to have more potential * Lovato: Lady L'Eliza – effectively backed her own act * Scherzinger: Lady L'Eliza – based on sing-off and previous performances * Horan: Toxic Melodies – backed his on act Week 4 * Theme: "Boybands vs. Girlbands" * Musical guest: Melanie Martinez (AIexWiIIett) – Mrs. Potato Head Judges' vote to eliminate * Murs: Rose – stated that both were amazing but said Toxic Melodies had the edge * Lovato: Rose – backed her own act * Scherzinger: Toxic Melodies – based on sing-off performances * Horan: Toxic Melodies – effectively backed his own act Week 5 * Theme: "Heartbreak" & "Freestyle" * Musical guest: Evanescence (SoulEliza) – My Heart Is Broken Judges' vote to eliminate * Murs: Anna – based on sing-off performances * Lovato: Anna – effectively backed her own act * Scherzinger: Angelic Royalty – backed her own act * Horan: Anna – stated that Anna was good but Angelic Royalty were amazing Week 6 * Theme: "Disco" & "Song to get me to the final" * Musical guest: Starley (Diaxoxo) – Call On Me Judges' vote to send through to the final * Murs: Rose – stated that Rose put more effort in * Lovato: Rose – said that Rose had more potential * Scherzinger: Emily – backed her own act * Horan: Rose – effectively backed his own act Week 7: Final Round 1 * Theme: "Freestyle" & "Duets" Round 2 * Theme: "Song of the series" & "Song to win"